Unexpected
by NileyFreakk
Summary: Possible Niley One-shot


**Hey guys, I have this idea for a one-shot but I dont know if I should continue, you tell me ;)**

Miley's POV

My body moved from my new bed to my new bathroom. Then I needed to get ready so I couldn't be late for a new day on a new school full of strangers. But let me start first with myself. Hi, my name is Miley Stewart and I'm 17. My parents died when I was 12 and I live now with my coolest aunt ever. She's awesome since she's only like 26, but she can be responable also. I love her since she's the only person who hasnt walked out of my life. But what I didn't like was her job. Thanks to her job we were constanly moving from place to place. That means, new place, new house, new school and new friends, but then you got leave it all behind. This time we're in New Jersey. Is nice here, I actually been here from what I remember, I was 8, so I came with my parents. The point is, I'm now walking down the stairs to greet my Aunt Jenna.

''Hey Miles! Your ready for school?'' Her green eyes sparkle as she greeted me with excitement but it slowly faded when she saw me frown.

''Oh common! Atleast I'm driving so you dont have to take the bus.'' I looked at her like are-you-serious- kind of way.

''Thats fun. I'm fun, Aunt Jenna always is.'' I let out a small giggle and we walked out the house and to the car. Jenna is the girl or woman who has their fun times and their bad times. But I still love her. While Jenna is driving my gaze is focus outside the window and out the streets. Jenna was talking on the background but I couldn't exactly hear. I was too zoned out. Next thing I knew, we were already infront of the school. I swallowed. I was nervous, who isn't on their first day of school? New kids, new enemies. Who knows what you''ll find. My heart quickens as I got out of the car and Jenna yelled out ''Have Fun!'' before I officialy walked in trough the doors. I didn't looked up, I didn't want to so, I quickly found the office after big sign where it says ''Office'' and I walked in. A nice lady in her fourties greeted and gave my new schedule. I quickly followed her orders as she guide me around school and finally my locker. When she left I could hear the people behind me in conversation. They didn't notice me. I was invisible. Thats good.

As I took and place books on my back pack and some left them on my arms I felt eyes staring at me. I looked to my right and saw a couple of brown eyes staring at girl had brunette hair that goes all the way to her shoulders. She had it curly. She was shorter than me but not by much and she had a huge smile on her face.

''Hi! My name is Demi, your Miley right?'' I looked at her shocked. Are people already talking about me? I wonder what they're saying. I just nodded and closed my locker turning my full attention to her.

''Dont worry nobody is talking about you, I just kinda eavesdrop when you were talking to the secretary.'' She said referring to my features. She smiled sweetly taking out her hand. I politely shook it and smiled.

She took a step back and we started walking in silence when she broke the silence. ''I also heard about your schedule, I have the same exept Math.'' SHe smiled and quickly added ''Oh and at lunch you can sit with me and my friends.'' When she said friends I kinda looked down since I'm not that good at making friends. She took my silence and added.''Dont worry, your gonna love them.'' She smiled and patted my shoulder. I gave her a smile.

We walked in class and we both sat at the back . I looked around taking in all new faces Everybody seemed nice, well atleast I hope. Then I spotted a guy. He was tall, like more than had curly hair but I couldn't see his face. I know I should probably let it go but something just pulled me in even more so, I turned to Demi and for the first time I talked.

''Hey Demi, who's that?'' As I talk my gaze was on the boy. He was talking to some other guys.

Demi looked at me then at the guy and then at me again. She had a worry face on.''That's Nick Gray.'' Nick Gray, so thats his name. I wish I could see his face. Then,it came true, He looked at me and I saw his eyes. They were sparkling, they were chocolate brown and I saw myself falling for him on my first day of school. Then Demi snapped me out of my thoughts.

''You can't like him.'' She was still looking at her worried. I looked at her.''Why? Does he have a girlfriend?'' As I asked that I didn't notice the frown that grew in.

''No,but..'' I looked at her for her to go on. She just sighed. I nudge her with a questioning look. He doenst? Then what?

''Is he like bad or something?'' I started to worry when she didn't respond and just looked down. I nudge her again.''DEMI!'' I for only her to hear.''

''He's gay.''

_Gay?..._

I was now at lunch, time passed quickly but first period's conversation was still stuck in my mind. Gay. guy I thought I was falling for was gay?

_''What? Like he is one of the...'' I was so shocked no other words came out of my mouth._

_''Hottest guy on school?'' Demi finished for me with a small sigh.'' I know'' I still couldn;t believe it, so I asked again, it has to be a mistake._

_''Are you sure is him?'' Demi looked at me once again and started talking. ''One time at a friends house, he hooked up with a guy-'' Before she even finish my eyesn widen._

_''Hook up? He can't do that! They both have-''I looked around and turned again to Demi. ''Pennis.'' She let out a small chuckle and looked at me._

_''Yeah, I know but the like, licked each others dick and stuff.''She made a disgusted face, then continued.''Also, he was spotted kissing other guys.''_

_I got confused and looked around at every guy starting with Nick then I looked at Demi.''So, they are other gay's?'' She nodded and before we could continue the teacher walked in and we were off studying. But my mind was still focused on him._

I tried so hard to keep his eyes out of my mind but it was not working. I can;t believe I feel this way towards a guy like him. Is not like is any problem but he just..UGH!

Changing subject, I met Demi's friends. Selena and Nina. They were pretty cool. I still can't belive I have friends. RECORD!

After I finished lunch like 10 minutes early before the bell could ring, I got up and excused myself to go to my locker. I walked and walked towards my locker, the song _''Baby Is Cold Outside''_ ringing in my head. I was so consentrated on the song that I didn't realize I had bumped into someone. I looked up and saw the eye I didn't want to see ever again. He smiled was dazzling. It made me smile and this weird feeling stomach was freaking me out.

''I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking-'' I was babbling when he chuckled well giggle no, chuckled, wait-HUH? It sure sounded like a man chuckle.

''Is alright.'' Wow, you know I expected some Kurt from Gulee (XD I changed the name) but his voice was so strong and deep, I think he finished puberty. I smiled like a fool. What was happening to me?

Next thing I knew we were laughing and smiling. Every class we had together, we would sit next to each other. On the halls, he would walk with me to my locker. It was almost like we were dating but it would never happen. It was now after school and I was waiting for Jenna to come pick me up.

''So, Miley, you got any boyfriend?'' I looked at him then back foward. ''No'' I wanted to add like an I-wish- thingy but my mouth didn't open.

''Any guy, hot enough for me to date?'' My eyes widen in shock. I looked at him like -are-you serious. He just smiled like answering to my question. I just shooked my head and looked back foward and I saw Jenna's car pull in. I got up and turned to him.

''Thats my ride, I'll see you tomorrow Nick.'' I gave him a small smile and ran to Jenn'as car, getting in. After all I was disappointed.

Jenna seemed to notice my disappointment and turned to me but her eyes still on the road as we drive.

''Anything you want to talk about?'' I sighed and close my eyes, opening them again.

''New friends, new crush but-'' Jenna interupted me with a small squeal. ''OMG already? Who is he?'' As we were on red light, she turned to me, I gave her a look.

''But, he's gay.'' I sighed and looked down. Jenna's smiled faded and turned into a frown, she turned to the road again as it strike a green light.

Weeks passed and passed. Me and Nick were _girlfriends._ Everything was going great. Even Jenna told me we were gonna stay in New Jersey for good. I'm so happy but still in my heart was something missing.

Tonight I was going to a party some guy was trowing and I was going with Nick. I was wearing a black stripped dress that goes below my knees and I have to say I look good. I put on some black heels and let my hair fall down my shoulders. Not much make up but a little eye-liner and lipstick and of course some blush on my cheek bones.

When we got to the party, everything was wild and it had just started. I dont drink unless like Nick, he sure was drinking but we were having fun. We danced and danced and suddenly, Nick had disappear. I saw him stumbling around and I sighed. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, looking into his eyes which were not even that open. I sighed and I took his phone out his pocket and called his brother Joe. How do I know? Caller ID Bro-Joe. He said he would pick us up and when he did, we were off to his house.

When we got there Joe helped me get Nick to his bed. I thanked Joe and he left the room. I took Nick's shoes off and make sure he wasn't hurt. But then, he started talking.

''M-M-Miley, yo-your st-tupid,'' I looked at him and rolled my eyes ignoring him. ''Y-y-you t-tthink I-I wante-ed to be y-y-your f-friend.'' I looked at him once again and put a hand on mmy hip, keeping my gaze on him.

'''I-It was a b-b-bet.'' I looked at him confused. ''What are you talking about.'' But he passed out. I sighed frustrated. I dont knwo what to do. Should I believe him? Well, he is drunk. I took the chance and went downstairs and saw Joe. I sighed and looked at him.

''Did Nick told you anything about a bet?'' I was afraid of his answer, he looked at me then back at the TV, only answering in one word.''Yes'' I sighed, getting ready for the next step.

''Is Nick gay?'' Minutes passed without an answer but seemed like years. I sighed again.

''Please tell me. Is he gay?'' I think I saw a sigh escape his lips and he looked at me.

''He has a girlfriend. They've been dating for 2 years.'' Suddenly everything was crushing down. My heart started to brun by each minute I took in his words over and over. My vision slowy got blurred as the tears escape my eyes.

''So, he's not gay?'' Joe didnt respond but I already knew the answer. I was officialy broken. Everything was a big lie. A bet. Who would know? I want a happy ending but is far from it. My tears fell down and down, I couldn't stop them.

''Who's his girlfiriend'' My voice was a quiet whisper but I knew he had heard. A quiet painful sob escape my mouth.

''Selena.'' Thats when everything maked sense. Selena, Demi's friend. Demi. The girl who told me Nick was gay. They were all part of this bet. I can't believe it! I'm so stupid! Last thing I know, everything blacked out.

Next Morning; Saturday I woke up in my bed as I looked around. Everything that happened last night came back like a flash. Nick, the bet. Everything. A tear slowly escaped my eye and I wipe it away. I got up and went to bathroom to get a hot bath. After I was all cleaned up, and changed I walk downstairs but I didn't saw Jenna but I saw a note. It read.

_''Away going grocery shopping, be back at 1'' _

I sighed and I decided to make myself a sandwhich when the door rang. Who would that be? I walked towards the door and opened to see the face I didn't want to when I started to close it he put his hand from closing it. I sighed, not facing him.''What do you want Nick?''

''We need to talk.''I kept my silence.''About everything'' I tried so hard to keep my tears from falling as I looked at him.''You mean, how you lie to me? How I wa just a a freaking bet? Or how you have a girlfriend?'' I sighed as I felt the tear finally falling. I wiped them away and I was ready to close the door but he stopped me again.

''Look, I'm sorry for everything okay? Yes it was all a bet-'' I looked at him as I gave up on fighting my tears.''What was the bet Nick?''

He sighed. ''Selena saw you when you first walked in school and she wanted to prove that you were some kind of slut by how you dress so, she used me as an example cause she knew you would fall for me and I know you did but I did too-'''As the topic got deeper and deeper his voice was starting to sound so weak and his eyes were watering but I stopped him. ''No you didn't! You didnt fall for me because if you did, you wouuld've tell me the truth! I hate you! I-just go!'' I yelled and yelled, my tears just couldn't stop falling. His face was so broken, but I can't just fall for it again. He took my hands which I quickly pushed away and started pushing him.

''Please Miley you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry and that I love you okay? I do! '' Sobs soon were heard as I tried so hard not to fall for him again. He sound so vulnerable. I saw his tears. His hand pulled me closer to him and he kept telling me the words again. ''I'm sorry, forgive me, I love you''

After a couple of minutes. I wiped away my tears and sniffed. I looked up at him in his eyes. His eyes drew me in. I could see how sorry he was, I could see the love. But-I dont know what to do. I sighed.

''What about Selena?'' I sniffed and I realize he was still outside so, I told him to come in and we sat on the couch. I was looking down as he looked at me with those eyes.

''I broke up with her when I woke this morning and I realized, that I love you.'' Those words again. I it possible for me to love him back?

I looked up at him and we were closer to him. Next thing he had cupped my cheeks and kissed me. His lip soft but passionate. I felt like a new person. A whole new human. It was unexpected for me to believe he was gay and it was unexpected for me to call him _my boyfriend.._

**Hey SO THE END! If your wondering, Miley and Demi worked thiings out but Miley and Selena kept their distance. Nick swear he will never lie to her again. And everything worked out for them. So, yeah, awesome beginning and awful ending, I know sorry ;( Sorry for the mistakes, I'm tired and SLEEPY!**


End file.
